landoncarlmillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Not forgetting about things
West Jefferson, nc 3 landon marilyn les deep gap, nc 2 caitlin ethan lansing, nc 6 mary jason creations liberty journey israel murphy, nc (wayside) 6 todd marisa myron dana mrs. Jewels Lewis currituck, nc (the wonder pets) 4 linny tuck ming-ming ollie wilmington, nc (bikini bottom) 20 spongebob patrick sandy squidward mr. Krabs plankton gary larry don perch perkins mermaid man barnicle boy manray the dirty bubble karen mr. Krabs's mom pearl mrs. Puff ben gavin new York city, New York 11 alvin simon theodore (died 3/30/16 after accident on splash of invisibility potion) returns 6/30/16 dave brittany jeanette kevin (the nerdy kid) mrs. Smith principal's husband lucy kate springfield, Vermont (the Simpsons) 5 homer marge bart lisa maggie providence, Rhode Island (family guy) 7 peter lois chris meg stewie brian glen quagmire boston, Massachusetts (max and ruby) 12 max ruby morris louise baby huffington mr. Huffington mrs. Huffington rosalinda candy valerie martha bunny scout leader philadelphia, pennsylvania (chip n dale rescue Rangers) 7 chip dale gadget monty zipper proffesor norton nimnul fat cat tokyo, Japan 2 yoshi bowser jr. seoul, South Korea 3 juda maah baap pyongyang, North Korea 2 gavinile sheston shanghai, China 3 Judith evan theston (4/3/16 assassinated by returning books at the library) returns 7/3/16 (as presenting of dez Lehman: a.k.a. Miz's twin brother) moscow, Russia 4 twos (police officer) calvin ian isabella chicago, Illinois 16 yuki yuko mikey helen robert rick roger rhonda rachel rebecca ren doug ed amanda jennifer manuel houston, Texas 2 birdo bowser miami, Florida 8 eleanor pitbull jason derulo flo rida austin ally trish Gamestop in boone, nc Just Get Rid of Borderlands 1. Landon's allergies are amoxicillin, antiperspirants (such as not putting on deodorant, snort thing, etc...), Ashe County North Carolina, cats, cockroaches, dust mites, grass, red dye (such as Hawaiian Punch), trees, and whole milk Wish List or Shop 2017 or 2018 New Video Camera, Papa's Pizzeria HD (Just For The Red Ones Not The Black Ones) for Ipad, Wolf Plush from Minecraft and The Fame Lady Gaga Album Christmas 2018 2019 49ers Calendar and Ferris Bueller's Day Off Birthday 2019 NHL 12 and NBA 2K16 for Xbox360 Wish List or shop 2018 or 2019 Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked DVD, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip DVD, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet Frankenstein DVD, & Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Wolfman DVD Landoncarlmiller.wikia.com 2 Years Anniversary is Coming 8/10/17 9/18/2018 After 6:00 a.m. Peeing at Night 10/8/2017 bad things happens returns note: not putting on some of morning hygiene routine 8/22/2017 so when go get back in this one by random person: huh, what, etc.. such as jhnetta pierce and others from summit support services of Ashe county North Carolina, Bethany United Methodist Church of West Jefferson, Landon's Family, admin office, and so many much more and when go get back hidden things, too. 4/26/2017 contemporary like Francisco Ricardo Herrera De Silva a.k.a. Bolsa from Plato to talk about either poking or tickling on Megan Nicole McCoy Lyall's neck thingy to use with her hand blocks off limits for baymax from big hero 6. 9/1/2017 staying away from Sharlene Lewis May with her left ear because they done by a million dollars per mail for fixing september 2017 calendar (which is the black tie thingy) Bb, Belinda, Betty, Billy, Bitsy, Bobby, Bonnie, blondie, Brody, Brooke, mm, Mackenzie, Marlene, Maureen, Megan, Melanie, Melinda, Melissa, melody, micaela, Michelle, Mitzi, Molly, pp, ponnie, rr, Rusty, and Rin are do not appear from in this one. 28 total Colored wools in order of minecraft are white, light gray, gray, black, red, orange, yellow, lime green, green, light blue, cyan, blue, purple, magenta, pink, and brown. 16 total Other appearances or apps such as MP3 Player (such as music and others), purchasing slider scouts for iPad, papa Louie stickers, papa's cupcakeria hd, papa's hot doggeria hd, papa's pancakeria hd, papa's taco Mia hd, and papa's wingeria hd 7 total Influence Games are deadpool: the video game, lollipop chainsaw, and the tales from borderlands. 3 total Not Owned or Playable Games are Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked-The Video Game, Lego Dimensions, need for speed: rivals, Snoopy's Grand Adventure, and SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square-The Video Game for Xbox360. 5 total Childish Game are Kinectimals, just dance kids 1, just dance kids 2, and just dance kids 2014. 4 total Already Chosen Games are Halo 4, Rage, Dishonored, Marvel Avengers: Battle for the Earth, Kinect Minute to Win it, Borderlands 2, Lego Harry Potter, Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Deca Sports Freedom, Just Dance 2017, The Hip Hop Dance Experience, Rayman Legends, Sonic and All-Stars Racing: Transformed, Game Party: In Motion, Minecraft: Story Mode, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Minecraft, Dance Central 3, Just Dance 2016, Dance Central, NHL 11, Borderlands, 007 Legends, Hole in the Wall, Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2, MLB 2K11, Dance Central 2, Marvel Ultimate Alliance, Medal of Honor, Battlefield: Bad Co. 2, NBA 2K14, Banjo Kazooie Nuts and Bolts, The Black Eyed Peas: Experience, Plants Vs. Zombies, Peggle, Wipeout: Create and Crash, Young Justice: Legacy, Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare, Your Shape: FE 2012, Fable 3, Halo: Reach, Halo: CE Anniversary, LOTR: War in the North, Skyrim, Bejeweled 2, Body and Brain Connections, Viva Pinata, Kinect Sports: Season Two, Madden NFL 12, Call of Duty 4, Disney Infinity, Tomb Raider, Kinect Star Wars, Tomb Raider: Underworld, Kinect Adventures, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Kinect Sports. 56 total Other Profiles are Zumba Fitness: Rush and Fable 2. 2 total Removable Games are Zuma, Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved, Hardwood Backgammon, Outpost Kaloki X, Texas Hold 'Em, and Wik and the Fable of Souls. 6 total Upcoming Games Halo 3, Halo 3 ODST, Diablo III, and Two Worlds 4 total Spreadsheets Missed are Addresses Per Family, All Boys and Girls, Area Codes, Baseball Jerseys That Wears By #42, Borderlands Money, Born in January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December, Cell Phones For All Different People, Censoredship in movies, music, and tv shows, Cities and Teams With All Sports, dad's Wallet, Depositing Money, Flags are Red, White, and Blue, Frank's Coins, filpline games, He Said, She Said, They Said, Will Said, Hollidays in Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, landoncarlmiller.wikia.com, List of 20th century fox, Adult Animated Movies, tv shows, Animal Movies, Bad Words, Counties in USA, Dance Central Songs, Disney Characters, everybody dance and dance star party hits, Just Dance Fanmade Mashups and Songs, Kids Movies, Movies Based on Cartoons, regency enterprises, Restaurants, the simpsons characters, episodes, number power 1, papa's pizzeria to go! with all badges, bottom line, customers, labels, percentages, points, and tips, NBA Worldwide, NFL Schedules, NHL Worldwide, PGA Tour Replacements, pilot (television episode), pollution in lake Springfield, songs based on the movies, spreasheets with all numbers, State Capitals, zip codes, the cw schedules, the simpsons movie and with all words, things are blue, green, red, and yellow, worst movies, Xbox 360 Avatars, Profiles, and youtube suggestions and videos 84 total 120 total 123 total 333 total Flipdecks With All Numbers 001 Hex Hatfield 002 Wally 003 Milk Bandits 004 Jojo 005 Popoca 006 Kingsley 007 Pizza Monsters 008 Quinn 009 Steak 010 Timm 011 Sarge 012 Sarge Fan 013 Ella Windstorm 014 Little Edoardo Romano 015 Papa Louie 016 Roy 017 Captain Cori 018 Jake 019 Gino Romano 020 Alpaca Jack 021 Big Pauly 022 Party Subs 023 Greg 024 Cactus McCoy 025 Marty 026 Midnight Ghouls 027 Hank 028 Malana Mire 029 Nick 030 Rico 031 Coco and Crow 032 Foodini 033 Dumbbell 034 Yippy 035 Onion Ring 036 Kahuna 037 Doan 038 Olga 039 The Tomatoes 040 Georgito 041 The Hobos 042 Mindy 043 Trail Baddies 044 Boomer 045 Scout 046 Penny 047 King Plumpfeather 048 Bruna Romano 049 The Hangmen 050 Akari 051 Pinch Hitwell 052 Dudley 053 Carlo Romano 054 Jacksmith 055 Johnny 056 Snap Dragons 057 Clover 058 Gander 059 Hugo 060 Chicken Buddies 061 Allan 062 Queen Hildread 063 James 064 The Kodiaks 065 Zoe 066 The Cluckshire Brood 067 Mitch 068 The Railbenders 069 Connor 070 The Meadowguard 071 Utah 072 The Green Guerillas 073 Robby 074 The Martello Flock 075 Rita 076 Radley Madish 077 Shannon 078 The Scallywags 079 Kenji 080 The Oxdin Herd 081 Wendy 082 Dill Weeds 083 Tony Solary 084 Matt Neff 085 The Cave Crawlers 086 Prudence 087 The Capriloch Clan 088 Alberto 089 Burgerzillas 090 Peggy 091 The Hexagoons 092 Taylor 093 Cheddar Macks 094 Santa 095 Burger Sliders 096 Professor Fitz 097 The Pigarius Legion 098 Scarlett 099 Awesome Saucer 100 Edna 101 Bacoburn 102 Vicky 103 Pepper Jack 104 Maggie 105 Guppy 106 Cooper 107 Meteor Blastor 108 Willow 109 Princess Liliana 110 Mandi 111 Radishes 112 Chuck 113 Cheese Wheel 114 Scooter 115 Lettuce Lark 116 Radlynn 117 Blue Shroom 118 Cletus 119 Dill Worms 120 Ninjoy 121 Crystal 122 Jellybacks 123 Gremmie 124 Swiss Zack 125 Lisa 126 Brussel Lark 127 Deano 128 Dill Wheels 129 Ivy 130 Luau Punch 131 Mary 132 SundaeSaurus 133 Mayor Mallow 134 Thorn Shroom 135 Nevada 136 Rocky Road 137 Bertha 138 Gummeel 139 Hacky Zak 140 Cooladas 141 Sue 142 Mallow Men 143 Kayla 144 Powseeker 145 Iggy 146 Kaiser Onion 147 Tohru 148 Cherry Bombs 149 Rudy 150 Xandra 151 Brownie Bop 152 Ember 153 Mr. Sherbet 154 Rhonda 155 Splashberry Derps 156 Franco 157 Stratusnout 158 Sasha 159 Spearmint 160 Trishna 161 Lavaleech 162 Julep 163 Disco Plumm 164 Chester 165 Riverhoof 166 Cecilia 167 Betty Pecan 168 Joy 169 Tarantulight 170 Brody 171 Cookie Doughman 172 Sienna 173 Phoenix Hen 174 Clair 175 Hucklebat 176 Austin 177 Waterwasp 178 Skyler 179 Winter Onion 180 Whiff 181 Addie 182 Perri 183 Chip McMint 184 Duke Gotcha 185 Seraphang 186 Janana 187 Strawbuzzy 188 Guy Mortadello 189 Ivyneck 190 Cherissa 191 Jill Berry 192 Olivia 193 Dracling Yebays Missed Are AiAi and MeeMee, All Dogs In Heaven, Alvin the Chipmunk, Angry Bird, Baloney the Dinosaur, Bear From Just Dance Wiki, big the cat, Cat In The Hat, chick from just dance wiki, Clover The Rabbit, E.B. From hop, elephant from just dance wiki, Espio The Chameleon, Fidget From Dust, free realms, Frog From Treehouse Adventure, Garfield the cat, geico gecko, Happy From The Might B, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, Mouse From The Rescuers: Down Under, owl from uniwordsity, Paul Frank, penguin from blocks with letters on, Penguin From Marble Math, penguin from spellingcity.com, Pork Chop From Doug, Pyrodacyl From Fern Gully, Rafael from rio, Rancid The Racoon, Reindeer From Just Dance Wiki, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sally acorns, Sandy Cheeks, seahorse from just dance wiki, Sheldon Plankton, Snoopy The Beagle, Squidward Tentacles, squirrel from the trumpet of a swan, super lucky's tale, Templeton the Rat, The Lorax, Twitchy The Squirrel, and whatanaught the squirrel 40 Totals Note: Halo 4-Disc 1 At Least 49 Different Achievements and Disc 2 At Least 37 Title Update Achievements. 20 Questions about the nouns of customized your own marvel avengers: battle for the earth between Jackson cry baby, sausage party, pawley's island, and Arizona Diamondbacks vs. chipmunk, McDonald's, cedar point, and two asu campuses (such as Arizona and Appalachian state university) Morbid FB 11/30/15